Throme's Emporium of Fine Magical Goods
Throme's Emporium of Fine Magical Goods is a shop in the Low Market. It was discovered in C2Ep1. It's run by Throme Leadbelly, a dwarf with a mechanical eye. The sign is written in blocky letters, and many things are locked in glass cabinets to protect them. This represents a portion of his goods, and may not include everything he has for sale. DMG Items Throme's Wondrous Oddities Standard of Roqhan, the Tactician - 4500gp (Requires attunement) A ragged scrap of ancient cloth, imbued with the tactical knowledge of a long dead commander. When initiative is rolled, you can swap the initiative scores of any two willing creatures. The standard regains this ability after a short or long rest. Standard of Baazim, the Firmamentalist - 6000gp (Requires attunment) A ragged scrap of ancient cloth, embroidered with faint constellation patterns. When you finish a long rest, roll a d20 and record the number rolled. You can replace any attack roll, saving throw, or ability check made by you or a creature that you can see with this roll. You must choose to do so before the roll, and once it is used it cannot be used again until after your next long rest. Standard of Bilaak, the Beguiler - 5000gp (Requires attunement) A ragged scrap of ancient cloth, infused with the treachery of an ancient envoy. Whenever you make your first attack against a creature that is charmed by you, that attack is an automatic critical hit. Axiomatic Mote - 500gp A perfect sphere of black diamond the size of a pea. As a free action, you can expend this mote to force fate toward the median outcome. The result of the next d20 roll you make is a 10. Any modifiers are still added on top. Staff of the Oak Tree (Requires attunement) A gnarled wooden quarterstaff topped with small leaves. This staff can be used as a magic quarterstaff that grants +1 to attack rolls made with it. While holding it, you have +1 to spell attack rolls. You can use one action to plant one end of the staff in the ground and transform the staff into a healthy oak tree. This tree is 30 feet tall, with a 5 foot diameter trunk, and its branches spread out in a 10 foot radius. While touching the tree, you can use another action to return it to its original form. Any creature in the tree falls when it is reverted to a staff. This staff regains this ability at dawn each day. Paper Bird - 20gp After you write a message of fifty words or fewer on this magic sheet of parchment and speak a creature's name, the parchment magically folds into a Tiny paper bird and flies to the recipient whose name you uttered. The recipient must be on the same plane of existence as you, otherwise the bird turns into ash as it takes flight. The bird is an object that has 1 hit point, an Armor Class of 13, a flying speed of 60 feet, a Dexterity of 16 (+3,), and a score of 1 (−5) in all other abilities, and it is immune to poison and psychic damage. It travels to within 5 feet of its intended recipient by the most direct route, whereupon it turns into a nonmagical and inanimate sheet of parchment that can be unfolded only by the intended recipient. If the bird's hit points or speed is reduced to 0 or if it is otherwise immobilized, it turns into ash. Hangman's Noose - 3000gp (requires attunement) Certain hemp ropes used in the execution of final justice can affect those beyond the reach of normal magics. This noose has 3 charges. While holding it, you may, as an action, expend a charge to cast hold monster. Unlike the standard version of this spell, though, the magic of the hangman’s noose only affects undead. It regains 1d3 charges daily at dawn. Corpsehunter’s Medallion - 2200gp (requires attunement) This amulet is fashioned from scrimshawed bones of the ignoble dead. While wearing this amulet, you have resistance to necrotic damage. Glass Wand of the Dunecaster - 1500gp (requires attunement by a spellcaster) The tip of this twisted Zirian glass wand is razor-sharp. It can be wielded as a magic dagger that grants a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls made with it. The wand weighs 4 lbs and is roughly 18 inches long. When you tap the wand, it emits a single, loud note which can be heard up to 20 feet away and does not stop sounding until you choose to silence it. This wand has 5 charges. It regains 1d4 charges daily at dawn. While holding it, you can use an action to expend charges to cast one of the following spells (save DC 17): arcane lock (2 charges), disguise self (1 charge), tongues (3 charges), or fly (4 charges). Meteoric Plate - 5000gp Armor (plate), (requires attunement) This plate armor was magically crafted from plates of interlocking stone. Tiny rubies inlaid in the chest create a glittering mosaic of flames. When you fall while wearing this armor, you can tuck your knees against your chest and curl into a ball. While falling in this way, flames form around your body. You take half the usual falling damage when you hit the ground, and fire explodes from your form in a 20-foot-radius sphere. Each creature in this area must make a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, a target takes fire damage equal to the falling damage you took, or half as much on a successful saving throw. The fire spreads around corners and ignites flammable objects in the area that aren’t being worn or carried. Silvered Oar - 1800gp This is a 6-foot-long birch wood oar with leaves and branches carved into its length. The grooves of the carvings are filled with silver, which glows softly (20-foot dim light) when it is outdoors at night. You may activate the oar as an action to have it row a boat unassisted, obeying your mental commands. You may instruct it to row to a destination familiar to you, allowing you to rest while it performs its task. While rowing, it will avoid contact with objects on the boat, but can be grabbed and stopped by anyone at any time. The oar can move a total weight of 2,000 pounds at a speed of 3 miles per hour. It floats back to your hand if the weight of the craft, crew, and carried goods exceeds that weight. Voidskin Cloak - 3000gp (requires attunement) This pitch-black cloak absorbs light and whispers as it moves. It feels like thin leather with a knobbly, scaly texture, though none of that detail is visible to the eye. While you wear this cloak, you have resistance to necrotic damage. While the hood is up, your face is pooled in shadow, and you can use a bonus action to fix your black gaze upon a creature you can see within 60 feet. If the creature can see you, it must succeed on a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened for 1 minute. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. Once a creature succeeds on its saving throw, it can’t be affected by the cloak again until it finishes a long rest. Pulling the hood up or down requires an action. Horn of the Thanes - 450gp An ancient yak horn encircled with iron bands, and engraved with spiraling dwarvish runes. You can use an action to speak the horn's command word and then blow the horn, which emits a thunderous blast in a 30-foot cone that is audible 600 feet away. Each creature in the cone must make a DC 15 Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, a creature takes 5d6 thunder damage and is deafened for 1 minute. On a successful save, a creature takes half as much damage and isn't deafened. Creatures and objects made of glass or crystal have disadvantage on the saving throw and take 10d6 thunder damage instead of 5d6. Each use of the horn's magic has a 20 percent chance of causing the horn to explode. The explosion deals 10d6 fire damage to the blower and destroys the horn. Sold Bracers of Flying Daggers 1000gp (Requires Attunement) This armband appears to have thin daggers strapped to it. As an action, you can pull up to two magic daggers from the bracer and immediately hurl them, making a ranged attack with each dagger. A dagger vanishes if you don't hurl it right away, and the daggers disappear right after they hit or miss. The bracer never runs out of daggers. Duelist's Cord - 400gp A red cord of intricate Rauman knotwork, strung with beads of blackened bone. The cord can be tied around the handle of a non-magical weapon over the course of a short rest. That weapon becomes magical. When you roll a 20 on an attack roll with that weapon, your critical hit does an extra 2d6 damage of the weapon's type. Category:Gameplay Category:Stormgate Locations Category:Locations